The subject invention relates to a device for displaying paintings, photographs or the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a picture frame.
Heretofore, both expensive and nonexpensive paintings, photographs, and the like, have been mounted on mats with little or no regard to how the picture is secured thereon. Often, the painting is attached to the mat by an adhesive, tape, hinges, or various other types of attachment devices. The above attachment devices have the common problem of the possible disfiguring and tearing of the painting when the painting is removed from the frame.
Humidity will cause a painting to stretch and contract. When the painting is rigidly secured on the mat and it contracts, the painting will often tear. Also, the painting may stretch due to the humidity which causes puckering. Puckering gives the painting an unsightly wrinkled effect. Prior art attachment devices do not allow the painting on the mat to freely expand or contract due to humidity thereby preventing tearing or puckering.
Also, a common problem in the framing of paintings is the contacting of the painting with paper attachment devices which are acidic or alkaline in their material make-up. When this occurs, the paper deteriorates over a period of time and stains the painting adjacent thereto.
When a painting is drawn without leaving margins on the sides of the paper used, the sides of the painting are often covered by the edge of the frame with little or no regard as to keeping a minimum of the sides covered by the edges of the opening in the picture frame.
The above described disadvantages of the prior art picture attachment devices and the framing of a picture with the minimum of the edges of the picture covered by the frame are solved by the subject invention which is described herein.